


Lead the way Pathfinder

by Earps



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, It's basically mass effect but with wynonna earp instead, Maybe a few, lets protect waverly but i sure as hell am not in this fic, slowish burn, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earps/pseuds/Earps
Summary: It's the year 2185 and a team of humans were set to find new, viable planets to live on. Waverly Earp, a part of the initiative team, finds herself in a position of great power whilst Specialist Nicole Haught is a hot-headed soilder with a deep-passionate hate for her new commander. The race to find home is on, but what else could they possibly find in a new galaxy?ORThe AU based on Mass effect where Nicole and Waverly basically hate each other. There's angst, aliens, and an abundance of weird space-humour.





	1. As fast as a falling star

**Author's Note:**

> Look I haven't created stories since year 10 GCSES, which is longer than I'd like to say, and I'm not a space/physics gay so there's going to be a lot of incorrect stuff BUT I also really wanted to make a Mass Effect x Wynonna Earp fic so here the heck I am.

PROLOGUE  
_In the year 2185 the Andromeda initiative arrived in the Heleus Cluster to investigate potential Golden Worlds, the planets thought to be viable for habitation by the individuals from the Milky Way. The Human Arc, Hyperion, had arrived, after 600 years of living in Cyrostasis. Unfortunately, things weren't exactly what everyone had hoped for them to be. The Scourge, a cluster of dark energy and matter, held onto the Hyperion, causing havoc on board. The energy caused a powerful surge on board, causing anyone still in cyrostasis to be stuck there._

_The Pathfinder Initiative had to act, and act fast they did. Shuttles were sent down to explore the planet. Upon arrival the team had found themselves in more danger than they could ever imagine. Waverly and Ward Earp should've never set foot in that damned structure..._

* * *

HABITAT 7 - TWO DAYS EARLIER  
An aged looking man approached the panel, hands shaking as he hovered his palm over the alien technology, "This - this is what will reset the whole atmosphere, Earp. We can make this planet viable again, we will finally have a place to call home. We make history today". The younger Earp looked up to him as he pressed his palm onto the panel. Green and orange coloured holograms began to appear around them, the glint of them glistening in their eyes. The Earps have never been so star-struck before. 

_INTIATING PURFICATION PROTOCOLS._ They looked around to see where the voice came from but they couldn't see a person in sight. The sounds of gushing winds began to sound harsher, it sounded like it was coming closer. As they looked ahead the last thing they saw was black smoke avalanching towards them.

The defense protocol on the alien structure activated, sending the two small figures inside blasting out and over the side of the platform. They hung on with impressive grips. The screams of their squadmates coud be heard either side, but there was very little anyone could do. They attempted to pull themselves back onto the surface until a crate toppled over crushing their fingers causing them to let go. The horrofying shrieks could be heard as the two humans were flung from a great height and further into the wilderness.

The younger Earp's body landed onto the rock face, she continued to tumble down the sheer slope until the front of her body connected to the hard ground, she used the last of her energy to flip herself on her back. Waverly looked around, the second person was no where near her. _They must've landed elsewhere_ , she thought. She brought her trembling hand up to her mask to dust off the loose shards of glass. "I'm well and truly fucked," she mumbled to herself, "why did I ever complain about duct tape on earth". 

The cracked glass on the helmet allowed for the toxic atmosphere to seep into her oxygen supply. Death was sure a beautiful reality to face when you were blindly guided into the unknown, it could've been far worse. She chuckled to no-one inparticular, it wasn't like around was around to scold her for her morbid sense of humour nor was there anyone around to hear her sad whines and painful gasps for air. There was no one this time to hold her and tell her it was going to be fine.

Her vision was blurred and was rapidly becoming static. _This is it_ , She thought, _this is will be my legacy, a pretty damned stupid one_. She attempted to look around the unearthly surrounding but every passing second became harder for her to hold on. Her hands grazed the soil beside her, trying to grasp onto something for comfort, unfortunately bonus blankets don't exist in situations like this. Waverly Earp knew one thing for sure it was that she was cold and alone, and she was sure as hell going to die that way. Her breaths became slow and laboured, eyelids slowly closing, and the grasp on the soil slowly loosened. Before her eyes rolled backwards, the last thing she saw was a ghastly figure looming over her.

* * *

NEXUS - PRESENT TIME  
Every inch of her body ached. Every damned bit. Her head was thumping as she sat up, she was faced with a clinical looking setting. She pinched the bridge of her nose, _I should be dead, I should be de-._ Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by the medic barrelling into the room. 

"Oh heavens, you're awake, it's a damned miracle" the young medic spoke, quikcly rushing towards Waverly who had backed up a bit, "How are you feeling? Any Nausea, pain? I can get you -" Waverly raised her hand and gestured for the medic to lower their voice.

Waverly brought her hands to her face and gently rested her head on them, "No nausa, just feeling like Wynonna's head on shoreleave". 

The medic nodded and lit up the omni-tool on their arm and alerted the other crew members, "we have a lot to discuss, Pathfinder". 

Waverly's head shot up out of her hands, she wasn't the Pathfinder, "What did you just call me?". The young medic looked startled, " er - well -". This couldn't be happening, Waverly shot up off the bed and attempted to walk to the door unsteadily.

_"I'd advise you not to do that, Pathfinder"_ a mechnical sounding voice shot out of no where, the loudness of the voice caused Waverly to fall on the floor and scramble to the corner, "What the fudgenuggets was that?".

The voice spoke again, _"Hello Pathfinder, I am SAM - Simulated Adaptive Matrix. I was directly intergrated into your implant to assist revival. You were clincally dead for twenty two seconds. It is good to see you up and around"_. Waverly nodded slowly as she took her time to process the new information, _"We can communicate privately and openly to your crew, I am able to overdrive your current systems to provide better adaptability in the battle field, I can also scan -"_

Waverly interrupted,"I know what you can do, SAM, I just wasn't aware that you sounded so close all the time - I just - I need answers about what happened on Habitat 7, please?" She stood up and faced the medic who hung their head low whilst fiddling with their hands. 

"I called you Pathfinder since, well, you are the Pathfinder now. Ward Earp - I mean, your dad, was also thrown off the edge of the platform, he didn't land too far from you but by the time he got to you it was almost too late. He decided to take off his helmet and put it on you instead. He didn't make it, Pathfinder. He saved your life in cost of his own and since SAM is intrigrated in you, you have taken on board the Pathfinder role". Waverly couldn't believe what she was hearing, the weight of everything she was told came crashing faster than she could blink. She had to leave, she needed space. Without acknowledging the medic she bolted out the room and into the Pathfinder's quarters and slammed the seal shut. 

* * *

QUARTERMASTER'S CHAMBERS - PRESENT TIME  
She climbed onto the bed and looked out the glass panels which overlooked Nexus, the mother ship. It was full of different species from across the galaxy. No one looked relatively stressed, they freely walked as if they haven't just travelled for 600 years, as if the dreams of landing on a golden world had never been mentioned. 

The tears slowly poured down her face. She thought she was alone and dead on Habitat 7, but this felt far worse. Her father just died and Wynonna was stuck in cyrostasis. She wasn't dead, but she felt it - and oh god, lonelyness never felt more numb than it did now. 

She didn't know how much time passed but it felt like hours until the door she had shut was overridden and began to open, "if you're here to give me more bad news now really isn't the time" she mumbled as she turned around to face a striking looking red head.

"Haught," Waverly looked puzzled but gave the red-head a chance to carry on "Nicole Haught, Operations Specialist and Human Biotic, or more simply, your second-in-command". Nicole slowly approached Waverly, "I'm sorry, truly, for what happened in the field but the Pathfinder initiative need answers from you - you can't lock yourself away Pathfinder". She tried getting closer to Waverly who stood up quickly and looked up to Nicole. The red-head smirked slightly as the sight, the poor girl wasn't exactly the tallest nor the most intimidating.

She pushed her finger into Nicole's chest and shoved her backwards, "I owe you and the initiative _nothing_ right now, if you want to do right by me, _Specialist Haught_ , I suggest you leave me to process everything and tell the initative to eat a di-", Nicole rised her hands in peace, she took that back, she's slightly intimidating.

The red-head shook her head, "And they call me the Haught-head, huh", she backed away from Waverly, "look, I'm just the messenger here - take your time, _Pathfinder_ , but be warned - they're waiting" She slowly walked out the room, just before Waverly got enchanted by her own thoughts Nicole swung her head around the corner of the door, "oh, and Pathfinder - your father would be proud of you. I know that much". The red-head quickly rushed away from her room.

Waverly flopped back onto her bed. In the matter of two days her whole life had managed to be flipped upside down, she didn't know how to command a whole damned squad, let alone be in charge of thousands of people's lives. Who the heck did Haught even think she is? She was a planner, but no plan could've helped Waverly through any of this. She looked up and clutched on the two dog tags dangling from her neck. _I don't know what I'm doing, Dad.. Wynonna.. but I'm sure as hell am going to do it for both of you. And with that, she pulled herself out of her bed and towards the door, ready to face the people she had let down._


	2. Re-introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update before I decide to go on with bigger chapters I guess (And plus I'll be busy for a few weeks so).   
> If you're not too clued up about the alien species it might be handy to google what they look like (The only one mentioned in this one was Salarian but I'll keep you updated)
> 
> Also spelling mistakes, grammar and all that yadda is totally my fault. My two brain cells aren't really working together right now.

NEXUS DOCKING BAY - PRESENT TIME  
The meeting with the initiative didn't exactly go to plan - It didn't go anywhere near Waverly's plan infact. She had spent two hours in a room full of different species debating what was good for the Human arc and who should run it. The outcome was very simply 'not her' - despire her roots to Ward Earp. There was very little anyone could do about it now. She was the Pathfinder now and she already has a name to live by. Either way it had finished and she felt relived for once.

Waverly allowed the door to seal behind her harshly, indirectly showing the initiative panel that she couldn't care less about what they had said. 

A tall figure loomed behind her and tapped her shoulder causing her to jump a little, "Christ. Give a girl a little warning before you do that" she spoke before turning around to greet the familar sounding voice. It belonged to a young Salarian, Director Tann. 

"Apologises Pathfinder," he replied without much sympathy in his voice, "I have some news I'd like to personally bring to you". 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "was two hours not enough time to pass this information on?". He shrugged and chuckled at the young Earp. 

"Nothing bad I promise, as long as you remember what we are here for I think we'll be just fine. Please, follow." He gestured for Waverly to follow him as he took a brief stroll over to the decorative fountain which overlooked the docking bay, "I want to help you, Pathf-"

Waverly stopped him mid-sentence, "Please, call me Waverly. You did defend me back in that meeting, and you're helping me now, so please - Just call me Waverly."

Director Tann looked happy at the entitlement.

"Sure, alright. I have this ship. She's unnamed and everything, she has a crew dedicated to her but she is captin-less as of now. So I want you to take her, for your 'Pathfinding' duties - as long as we work together."

Waverly looked at the Salarian shocked. The feeling of becoming a leader was truly sinking in further with each passing second, she had to do this. For Ward. For Wynonna. 

Director Tann hummed in silent approval, without any words he grabbed her by the hand and began walking further into the docking bay. Waverly looked around, she hadn't seen a Citadel of this size. The bay was loaded with ships of all different sizes and purposes, she was star-struck. 

What felt like hours was in reality a couple of minutes before they reached a prestine-clean looking ship. Unlike most ships, there was not a name-tag on the side. Waverly already knew what she would name her new gift. 

She lifted her arm and lit up her omni-tool, she quickly typed in the name which will forever be the label of her ship. As she hit enter holograms began to appear on the side of the ship.

"Pacemaker huh? That's a funny name for a mighty looking piece of flying metal." A voice from behind Waverly made her grit her teeth.

"Specialist Haught, what a surprise to see you here - what it's Peacemaker not Pa-" Waverly looked back around to her ship to see 'Pacemaker' written in bold across the side. Shit. She scrambled back onto her omni-tool was quickly corrected her typo as Nicole chuckled in the background.

Director Tann looked between the two girls, "You know each other?"

"Yes." Nicole replied quickly.

Waverly shot her a harsh look, "what Specialist Haught was meant to say was hardly." The two girls stared at each other as if they were having multiple mini conversations. Ones that would probably make a sailor blush. Director Tann didn't want to add on to the obvious tension but had to break the news to Waverly.

"The ships all yours Waverly, most of the crew are on board." He nodded in the direction of the newly named ship.

Waverly hummed in approval whilst taking the water bottle out of the backpack, she she took a sip the Salarian quickly added on to the rest of his speech.

"Oh and Specialist Haught will be joining you on this ship." The Salarian ran off quickly to prevent any backlash from the Pathfinder.

Waverly choked on the water and spat it out on the floor. The on-goers shaking their head at the unpleasent sight. Nicole raised her hand to her mouth to stop Waverly from seeing her smirk at the Brunette's obvious fluster. 

Nicole approached Waverly and slapped her arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer into her side.

"Aw shucks, would you look at that!" Nicole exclaimed too faux-excidetly for Waverly's liking, "we get to work together to save the Heleus cluster and you have to deal with it. Meet you in there, Pathfinder." With that Nicole was already boarding Peacemaker, adding a little extra sway in her hip to attempt to hit a nerve in Waverly.

Waverly leaned back on her foot and crossed her arms. Today couldn't get any worse, could it?

* * *

PEACEMAKER - PRESENT TIME  
As she approached the bridge the crewmates were already lined up in a row and were stood to attention as she walked down the pathway. She saw some familiar faces, those belonging to Wynonna's friends back from the Milky Way.

"Rosita? Doc? Jeremy?" Her smile almost reached her eyes. The broke the line and ran up to hug the youngest Earp. 

Jeremy began to ramble, "Waverly! It's been too long, oh my god - how have you been? you're the leader now? did you see that really cute boy -" She hushed him by pulling him in for another hug.

"Hugs now, news later - Rosita, Holliday - good to see you again." The two looked at Waverly and smiled back. As Waverly looked over Jeremy's shoulder, she sees the red-head looking directly at her with her infamous shit-eating grin plastered on her face. 

Nicole slid off the counterside top she was preched on and approached the reunion bunch, "this is adorable - are you going to introduce me to your friends, Waverly?" 

Waverly stepped closer to Nicole and jabbed her once again in the chest, "It's Pathfinder to you, Specialist Haught - but if you are so inclined to know ask them yourself since, you know, you're going to be a crew member here too." Waverly turned on her heel and walked back to her friends who looked fairly stunned at the harsh interaction. 

Nicole grinded her teeth together. This girl had only known her for less than a day yet she was treating her like she had exploited all of her darkest secrets. She wasn't going to take it, not from some young girl who had only just found her feet in a complex world. She was going to push Waverly Earp to the edge by any means necessary.

"You know, if your dad was still around I'm sure he wouldn't treat some of his crew with disrespe-" before Nicole could finish her sentence her cheek stung as Waverly swung her palm heavily against it. Nicole didn't react and slowly turned her head back to the small ball of rage in front of her.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this, Haught. Get changed and take your ass down to the training room in five minutes, we're not done here," Waverly spat out as she paced quickly, "the rest of you get some shut-eye. We'll have a meeting tomorrow and we'll discuss our first mission."

Everyone scrambled to their quarters, wondering what the hell had just happened between the two girls.

* * *

PEACEMAKER - TRAINING QUARTERS - PRESENT TIME  
Waverly opened the door to the training room. There were still unopened crates laying around but overrall the area was fairly clean. In the middle of the room the red-head was wrapping red straps around her hands, she didn't notice Waverly coming up behind her. Without notice Waverly pushed her back with one hand.

Nicole stumbled forward but managed to keep herself up-right with the crate that was in front of her, "what the hell, Earp." Waverly didn't respond and began to walk towards Nicole again. The red-head sensed that Waverly didn't want to talk, she had definetly stuck a nerve. 

The brunette threw a punch with her left hand but Nicole had managed to block it. It angered Waverly more. She threw more and more punched at Nicole yet none were sucessful.

"Fight back Nicole, how the hell are you going to fight outside if you can't even spare me." Waverly huffed out as she landed a kick onto Nicole's hip. It didn't effect her much. As she went to throw another punch at Nicole, she grabbed Waverly's hand and rolled her over her shoulder and onto the floor. Thud. Nicole quickly straddled her and used one hand to pin her wrists above her head.

"Not until you tell me why the hell you're treating me like I'm nothing, Earp." Nicole hissed out as she looked at the puzzled commander beneath her. Nicole was about to get up as the younger girl used her hips and her legs to roll them over until Nicole was flat on her back.

"Me? Hell you keep talking about my father like you knew him, what with that, Haught?" 

Nicole didn't fight back, "because I did know your father dammit Wav- Earp." 

Waverly scrambled off Nicole who just carried on laying on the floor anyway, "but you know what Earp, you took my damned Job. I was meant to be Pathfinder. Not you.. me dammit."

The brunette really wanted to find out more about her father's and Nicoles history, but she was still enraged at Nicole.

"You really think I wanted this Haught? Do you really think all that pain of having my family torn away from me was worth your title?" Waverly looked over Nicole, starring deep into her soul "Fuck. You. Haught." 

Waverly was in dis-believe. All of Haught's sarcasm just because she took her job? She clenched her fist as she picked up her hoodie and water bottle from the side.

"Meeting at 5am Specialist Haught, don't be late" with that Waverly had left Nicole still laying there on the floor. She brought her arm up, the omni-tool glowing orange in her face. She squinted at the screen and checked the time. 1:34am. She huffed out. She handled one Earp before, how could this one be far worse.


	3. I want to fly away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally beginning the approach the first outpost world - Oh and Nicole has a friend?

PEACEMAKER - PRESENT TIME  
_The sounds of bullets hitting the metallic walls echoed harshly into Nicole's ears. The haunting sight of seeing her fellow crewmates falling to the ground made her feel sick to the bone. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything other than fear. Nicole attempted to drag herself to the evac shuttle ship but to no avail. She had lost too much blood and was becoming weaker by the second._

_Heavy footsteps came from behind her as she felt arms being wrapped around her, she felt lighter and lighter as she realised she was embraced by an older man who was carrying her to the evac shuttle. ___

____

_"Earp?" She mumbled, too weak to say anything else. The man nodded as he continued to run, attempting to avoid the stray bullets flying at them. As he approached the shuttle he passed Nicole to the medic on board. She began to decline rapidly. She looked up to see Ward gritting his teeth, hoping that she'll make it through this. ___

____

_"I got you Haught." ___

____

____

_"Haught.." ___

____

____

_Her name sounded louder with each saying._

"Haught.."

Nicole shot up from her slumber.

"Haught! Wake up will you, it's 4:45am and you don't want to get on Waverly's bad side, again." Doc leaned back as he finally managed to get Nicole to wake up. He looked sympathetic towards her. She was covered in sweat and looked paler than usual. "Bad dream?"

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and nodded, "something like that." Nicole stood up and walked over to her wardobe.

"We haven't formally met, I'm Nicole Haught - as you've heard," She slipped into her white uniform, unshamefully showing the initiative badge. "And yourself?"

"Doc Holliday, and no not that Doc, It's just a nickname given to me a few hundred years back. I'm a crisis specialist." Nicole seemed pleased enough with his introduction. "So if I may inquire, what is it with you and our lovely Pathfinder?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, reluctant to reply. "If I'm honest Holliday, we probably just stepped off on the wrong foot"

"That did not seem like the wrong foot, Haught. The poor girl has gone through a lot and I don't just mean these past few days either. Just try and play nice, she doesn't need more hassle on her plate than she already has" He tipped his old-timey hat towards her. 

"Sure thing old man." He chuckled at her remark. "Let's get going, I don't want to make a worse impression than I already have."

The pair continued to walk out of their cabins and greeted their fellow crewmates along the way. Nicole felt slightly out of place, the crew already felt close but she was practically a stranger. From this moment she silently swore to attempt to do better, for herself and for Waverly.

* * *

PEACEMAKER - MEETING ROOM - PRESENT TIME  
_"Pathfinder, Director Tann has sent coordinates of a possible golden world. It may be worth while checking out." Waverly jumped, she still wasn't used to the AI being so close to her all the time. ___

__She replied back. "Thanks for the information SAM."_ _

__She slid her finger across the slick corner of the round table. The rest of the crew stood to attention as she pondered how to even start the meeting._ _

__"At ease guys, I'm not _that formal. _" The crew chuckled and relaxed. "First and foremost I want to properly say welcome to Peacemaker and welcome to the initiative, I'm glad to see some familiar faces and glad to see some new faces."___ _

____Nicole smirked knowing the last part was bitterly aimed at her, she bit her tongue knowing all Waverly wanted was a reaction._ _ _ _

____Waverly hovered her hand over the panel. A hologram of a new planet rise from the centre of the table. It was golden looking from afar, a desert-looking terrain. She gestured her hands to pan into the world, the hologram shifted and centered on an alien structure._ _ _ _

____"This is the same thing we saw back on Habitat 7. It's remenant technology. The aim is to see if we can access the vault and re-start it. We've noticed back on Habitat 7 the atmosphere improved and is far more livable once the vault basically restarts." Waverly flicked her hand and the image changed to a far more hideous picture._ _ _ _

____Rosita butted in. "Waverly, what on earth is that."_ _ _ _

____"It's a picture of an alien called Kett, they're the species we made first contact with back in Habitat 7. We always found them with remenant technology, so where there's remenants - there's Kett. We're not exactly sure what they're doing with it, but they're hostile and are sure happy to lodge a bullet in your spine on sight."_ _ _ _

____The crew members nodded slowly, allowing the information to seep in. "So the shorter version is, we're going down, sweeping the area, and getting this vault back online. Any questions?"_ _ _ _

____Doc spoke up. "Is it safe to set the vault back online after what happened on Habitat 7?" Waverly knew someone would mention this._ _ _ _

____"Not exactly, we don't know the depth of all of this really, but we need to find our first outpost." The others hummed in approval, knowing that this was the first shot out of many that they had to find a new planet to settle on before it was too late. "Doc, Nicole - I want you both suited and booted and ready to take a shuttle down with me in the next 20 minutes."_ _ _ _

____Nicole butted me. "Me?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, did I stutter?" Waverly challenged back._ _ _ _

____"No Ma'am." Nicole stated as she mock saluted Waverly._ _ _ _

____"It's Pathfinder." The rest of the crew looked at the two girls, none of them still had no clue what was happening, but no one dared to challenge them. As it fell silent everyone slowly walked off before Waverly coughed._ _ _ _

____"Um guys I didn't say 'dismissed' or 'meeting adjourned' or anything." They all looked at the distressed girl. "Meeting adjourned, as you were guys."_ _ _ _

* * *

____EOS - PRESENT TIME  
The trio landed with ease, the evac shuttle carried their trusty off-road truck - The Nomad. The three were a little cramped inside. Doc and Nicole were a little scared about Waverly's so-called 'driving' abilities but let it pass for now._ _ _ _

____Nicole looked out the window, there was sand as far as she could see. She closed her eyes, took her ear-buds out and lit up her omni-tool. "Play song"_ _ _ _

____Lenny Kravitz's _Fly away _gently played in the background. As it approached the chorus she knowingly turned it up and began to sing along.___ _ _ _

_______"I want to get away - I want to fly away - Yeaah yeaah yeaah." _Waverly turned back to see the red-head closed eyes and re-enacting what could possibly be known as the worst air-guitar she had ever seen. _"Let's go and see the stars, the milky way or even Mars, where it could just be ours" ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________As the song progressed further her singing got louder and her dance moves got worse. Waverly turned on her omni-tool and began to record Nicole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Oh yeah - I want to get away - I want to get away, girl I want to fly away - yeah!" _The song came to an end and Nicole looked forward to see Doc and Waverly chuckling in the front seats.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh my god you did not just do that Specialist Haught." Waverly wheezed out and waved her arm with the omni-tool back to Nicole. "Thanks for the future blackmail."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nicole's jaw dropped, she had forgot that there were other people in the Nomad with her. She leant over to grab Waverl'ys arm but the brunette began to swat her away. "I swear Pathfinder, you delete that right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"If we ever need to scare away a bunch of aliens at least we have this footage." Waverly began to laugh more, just before she looked up Doc screamed out."Waverly look out!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She swerved out the way of rock but ended up crashing into a tall grey structure. They looked out the now-smashed window, it was the tallest thing they had seen. Waverly kicked her door open and stumbled out the driver's seat, the other two followed suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Christ almighty Waverly, you're lucky you didn't total that poor truck." Doc hollered at Waverly. She quickly gestured for them to crouch down and silenced them. She whispered back to the pair stating she saw something hiding behind the pillar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They began to approach the pillar, remaining crouched to prevent anything or anyone from seeing them. Waverly drew her gun out as she got to the pillar. She lunged around the corner but there was nothing to be seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Huh, that's funny I could've sworn I sa-" Waverly was cut off as something had leaped on her back and took her down to the floor. The pair scrambled on the floor until the creature had her pinned down as it straddled her. Doc and Nicole ran closer, drawing their guns and pointing it at the bright-blue figure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What the - fudgenuggets - who are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The name is Peebee, and I'll take it you're a Pathfinder" The Asari spoke rapidly to the girl she had pinned down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Peebee? Holy shit it's you!" Nicole ran up to the Asari, pulling her off Waverly and drew her in for a hug. The Asari was taken back a bit before she recognised the red-head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Peebee looked back and pulled Nicole back in for another hug. "Haught-shot? Oh my god it's been so long!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Doc and Waverly looked onwards in confusion. Neither of them understanding what was going on, nor were they following the conversation that was taking place at rapid speed in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Waverly got up and dusted herself off before approaching the gushing pair. "You know each other?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Do we know each other? We go way back Pathfinder. Haught-shot here was in the Asari academy with me for her Huntress training" Peebee wrapped her arm around Nicole and brought her in closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Huntress? Asari Academy? Haught you never told me any of this." Waverly huffed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nicole shot back. "You never gave me the time or day to talk about it, Pathfinder."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Asari and Nicole turned back to talk to each other, ignoring the two still-stunned faces in front of them. Waverly was more shocked that _Nicole Haught _had a friend.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She walked back and joined Doc who was currently sitting on a rock. She ungracefully attempted to jump up to join him, he held out his hand to help pull her up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What's the plan Earp?" He said, taking a drag out of his cigarette. Waverly looked over to the pair, then back up at the alien structure they had just crashed into. She picked the cigarette out of Doc's fingers and brought it to her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Don't tell Wynonna when she wakes up - about this." As she drew in the smoke Doc smirked. "And honestly? Once the pair catch up, we'll carry on this little trip to the vault."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She looked into the horizon. Whatever this structure was, and whoever this Peebee is - she knows deep down she'll figure it all out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
